You Were Right
by BTR'slovesong
Summary: James is left to take care of a stubborn, and very sick, Kendall. Too bad he's getting sick himself. Just a cute little thing, maybe two or three chapters, to satisfy all of my Kames fans.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N I'm b-aaackkk! Sorry I have been MIA for a couple weeks, I was on a Disney cruise and it was the most amazing thing ever. I'm seriously depressed that I am back to real life, because everything was so perfect. It was like a dream on that ship. Reality is harsh! Anyway, now that I'm back I have no idea where I am at with any of my stories so to get back into the swing of things I decided to take a request from Big Time ot4, who asked for a sicky Kames story. The request is slash but I suck at that, so it will mainly just be bromance, but wear your goggles if you must. Enjoy!**

**Oh, and italics are flashbacks.**

Kendall was wrapped up tightly in 3 different blankets, a shivering bundle of blonde hair and flushed cheeks. His eyes were droopy and glazed over, the forest-green orbs staring off blankly at the ceiling as if the white stucko plaster was actually interesting. He had been in this position on the couch for hours now and it was obvious to anybody at first glance that the teenager was ill.

"Where's Logan?" A harsh sound croaked from Kendall's chest. He blinked and broke his stare from the ceiling to look at a blurry, wavering James who stood in front of him, watching the sick boy worriedly.

"He's at a science seminar for the weekend, remember?" James reminded him. For weeks, all Logan could talk about was the science seminar he was invited to attend in Sacramento. How could Kendall forget that so easily?

"Oh," was all Kendall could croak back in reply. He blinked dazedly again and closed his eyes, trying to cease the spinning feeling in his head.

James didn't really know what to do. He had never taken care of a sick person before, and he was the only one capable of tending to Kendall for the weekend. Everyone else was out of town. Well, Carlos was still at the apartment, but he didn't exactly qualify as a doctor. The Latino had lesser knowledge than James when it came to sick people. Carlos was sweet and caring enough, but one should never trust him to administer medication or lower a fever. It could end up very… Badly.

"Are you okay, dude?" James asked nervously, feeling very awkward. He just didn't know what to do. Kendall looked very uncomfortable and ready to barf at any moment, and James was just standing there, fidgeting with his thumbs and tugging on his long auburn locks of hair, trying to figure out what Logan would do.

All Kendall could do was groan in reply. It was a wet, throaty sound that made James wince. Kendall was kind of disgusting right now.

Just yesterday, Kendall had been fine. Or he seemed to be, anyway. He was a little tired and slow, but nothing indicating that he would become so ill this fast.

Three o clock in the morning was when it all started though, with a deep and painful cough that was loud enough to wake James up from his beauty rest, which wasn't an easy thing to do.

_Kendall felt like he had just fallen asleep when he woke up with a coughing fit. He tried to suppress the loud hacks to avoid waking his friends up, but his esophagus insisted on nearly choking him to death. It was uncontrollable and, inevitably, James came running into Kendall's bedroom, his eyes wide with concern even though his mind was still half asleep._

"_Kendall? What's going on dude?" James asked, thumping his best friend on the back with his palm in hopes of calming his cough. Kendall was unable to answer as more coughs wracked his body. He turned and buried his face in James' shoulder, taking in shaky breaths as his coughs slowly died down._

"_Are you sick?" James asked, his hand going from patting Kendall's back to drawing circle patterns on his pajamas. _

_Even though Kendall's usually tan skin was a shade of pale gray and his eyes had purple rings under them, he shook his head. "No, I'm fine. Go back to sleep," He insisted._

_James didn't make a move to go back to bed. Surely Kendall was lying. He could feel the heat radiating through Kendall's pajama top, and he was rubbing his temples with his thumb and forefinger as if he had a headache._

"_I'm going to get you some water," James announced, getting to his feet. Kendall shook his head and reached out to grab James' arm, but his equilibrium was off and he ended up grasping air instead._

"_I'm okay dude," Kendall said again. It was a lie, of course. All day he had managed to hide a headache. He had felt off since he woke up the other morning. Tired, weak, a little out of breath, no appetite. But now he was really feeling sick, like flu or something worse sick. But it was the middle of the night, and he felt bad for keeping James up this late. The brunet needed rest, too._

"_Lay down," James instructed, pushing Kendall's chest. Kendall was so weak, that he fell back to his pillows limply. James left the room, and Kendall felt oddly alone._

"_J-James?" Kendall called out, hoping he'd come back. Not even a full minute went by and James shuffled back in with a glass of ice water in his hands. _

"_Here, drink some of this. That cough sounds pretty nasty," James said softly. Kendall took the glass of water and drank down the cold liquid greedily, even though it felt like pins and needles going down his throat with each swallow. After several gulps, he began to choke on the icy liquid. _

"_Whoa, slow down," James instructed, patting Kendall's back again. A small amount of water spilled from Kendall's mouth, which was gross, but James cleaned it up anyway with a tissue. _

"_You alright?" The brunet asked. Kendall nodded, snuggling against his pillows. Just that short amount of activity left him feeling exhausted. "Okay. Get some sleep, I'm sure you'll feel better in the morning," James instructed. He covered Kendall's shivering body with a blanket and set the half-full glass of water on his bedside table, in case he woke up needing a drink. _

_Kendall fell asleep immediately. James felt a bit wary leaving his friend for the night when he looked so ill, but he tried to assure himself that he was just overly tired and would be better by morning, so he reluctantly left the room and retired to his own bed._

James had relied on the hope that Kendall would be better by morning, but now it was early afternoon and he was only getting worse, which was very unusual. Kendall didn't get sick often, and when he did, he just came down with fleeting colds. Sore throat one day, gone the next kind of thing. So in all honesty, it was kind of scary for James to see Kendall so listless and pale and weak. He'd never seen him like this before.

"Do you want some medicine?" James asked helplessly after a few more minutes of just watching his sick friend lay on the couch, moaning. Kendall scrunched up his face in distaste and buried his head in the throw pillows of the orange sofa.

"Ugh, no. I'll be fine. Help me up." Kendall reached up one arm and wiggled his fingers for James to pull him to his feet.

"Um, I don't think you should get off the couch," James said, raising an eyebrow and ignoring Kendall's outstretched arm.

"Studio," Kendall moaned.

"Do you really think you're well enough to go to Rocque Records today? You look like poop, man," James said.

"Gee, thanks," Kendall said. He covered his mouth as a few deep, fog-horn sounding coughs bellowed from his chest. "We have to lay down our tracks today and Carlos is there waiting for us. Gustavo said he needs to do some layering this afternoon for the bridge that we share on the new song."

"So? Who cares what Gustavo says. You're kind of _way_ too sick to do anything today."

Kendall frowned at James' stubbornness and rolled off the couch. He managed, somehow, to stand on both feet, but he was noticeably wobbly. His green eyes seemed to literally roll around with dizziness. James' mouth dropped open, appalled that Kendall would disobey him like he just did.

"I'm no Logan, but if there's one thing I have learned from him, it's that you can't go to a recording with a fever!"

"I don't have a fever," Kendall stated in a tiny, hoarse voice. James smacked his hand on Kendall's hot forehead, feeling the heat that his head possessed.

"Well the hand says ya _do_ have a fever," James argued.

Even though Kendall felt horrible and wanted nothing more than to go to sleep, he had to prove James wrong. He may have been sick, but he was still perfectly capable of going about his daily life. The only person residing at the Palmwoods who was more stubborn than James, was Kendall. And he was determined to prove James wrong.

"We're going to the studio," Kendall said in his "And-that's-final" voice. He looked like a drunk person putting on his shoes and stumbling to the door, but James was actually surprised he made it that far without collapsing or puking, so he decided to give him the benefit of the doubt. Maybe he was healthy enough to get through an hour or two at the studio.

"Fine, we'll go to the Rocque Records," James said, rolling his eyes. Usually he was one to argue endlessly with his friends, a talent he formed from being best friends with Carlos for so long, who was extremely argumentive. But his throat was starting to feel a bit scratchy so he didn't feel like fighting with Kendall anymore.

The blonde bundled up in a coat, even though it was close to 60 degrees outside, and stomped out the front door. James shook his head at his stubborn best friends and followed behind him. The duo made it all the way to the parking lot when Kendall suddenly stopped walking and turned to James, his eyes glassy and glazed over with fever.

"Kendall? Are you okay?" James asked, placing a hand on his quivering shoulder, his voice soft and sweet with concern.

"You're were right," Kendall mumbled. James looked at him, confused.

"What do you mean, buddy?" James asked. He had both hands on Kendall's shoulders now, the blonde looked so unsteady. Kendall blinked a few times, his pale cheeks turning almost translucent.

"I don't feel so good," Kendall admitted, before his legs finally gave out from underneath him, and his lanky, 6-foot-tall body fell on top of James.

**A/N Yeah I am aware that this probably sucked… But more cuteness to come, I swear it! I really missed you guys. I'd love it if you drop me a review! Xo!**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N Loved all of your reviews, kisses for everyone! It's too much fun writing Kames sick fics, I challenge you all to try it someday. Actually that would be amazing, because than I would have endless Kames sickfics to read, and I would be the happiest girl ever. So if you're reading this, and you want to write a Kames sickfic… Hint hint ;) Ok I'll stop now.**

James grunted beneath the weight of Kendall's lifeless, overheated body. The blonde was completely knocked out and was drooling all over James' favorite shirt, but oddly enough, he didn't much care about his Diesel brand plaid button up at the moment. Kendall was sick. _R_eally sick. All James wanted to do was make him feel better.

"Ugh, okay, come on buddy," the frazzled brunet muttered, using all of his strength to hoist the big boy into his arms. He dragged Kendall through the lobby, receiving strange looks from the guests inside as he walked by. When he got inside the elevator, he accidently dropped Kendall to the floor, his fever-ridden body landing with a dull "thud."

"Oh sorry buddy," James whispered, trying to gather Kendall back into his arms. Apparently, the abrupt fall woke Sleeping Beauty up, because he was now glancing around the tiny room, confusion and alarm evident in his glassy green eyes.

"Where am I?" Kendall slurred when he couldn't recognize his surroundings. Wasn't he just in his apartment, taking a nap on the couch? Why was he half-sprawled out on the floor of an elevator, and why was his head pounding so severely?

"You passed out in the parking lot. I'm trying to get you back in bed," James explained. His muscles were shaking with the strain of keeping Kendall upright, threatening to drop him once again.

"I don't feel good," Kendall coughed out. He leaned over, an arm slung over his aching stomach. James feared he would throw up right then and there inside the elevator.

"Hold on buddy, if you throw up here Mr. Bitters will kill us," James said. He didn't mean to come off as insensitive, he just knew that the fat apartment owner would blow a gasket if he found vomit anywhere in his apartment complex.

After a few more seconds of struggling to get Kendall to his feet, the elevator stopped moving with a "ding." As the metal doors opened, James finally scooped Kendall up bridal style and carried him to their apartment.

"I'm not gonna throw up," Kendall stated stubbornly when James lowered him to the bathroom floor, right in front of the toilet, as if insinuating that he _was_ going to throw up, be it against his will or not.

Kendall stared at the toilet in disdain. He didn't want to throw up. Vomiting was just about his least favorite thing to ever do. It was gross and it hurt. Plus, he wasn't used to being sick. The last time he had thrown up was in elementary school.

James watched as Kendall sat on the bathroom tile, arms crossed like a defiant five-year-old and eyes fixated on the toilet. He wondered if Kendall actually though he could fight against getting sick.

"You know It's okay if you throw up," James said, sitting next to Kendall on the cold bathroom floor for moral support. "It's just me and you in here. I won't tell."

"You don't have to stay in here with me when I'm all gross and stuff," Kendall told him. He was inwardly pleased-and would never admit it- that James would stay with him when he was in so much grueling pain. He needed James right now, and the brunet knew it without Kendall even having to say anything.

"I don't care, I'm not going to leave you when you're this sick," James assured him.

Kendall managed a half smile, before cringing when his stomach rolled unpleasantly. He doubled over, struggling to hold back his gags. It was inevitable, he would throw up eventually. He just wondered how long he could hold it in for.

"It really hurts, James…"

James frowned in sympathy, because it was very rare for Kendall to sound so pleading and childlike. His thin body shook with a dry heave, and James hurriedly adjusted Kendall's position, so he was leaning over the toilet. Kendall didn't even have time to protest. As soon as he looked in the toilet, the vomiting began. James looked away and pretended he was listening to his favorite song and not the sounds of Kendall's gagging, all the while rubbing his friends back to offer him some kind of comfort as his stomach wreaked havoc.

Several minutes passed, and the sounds of retching ceased. James chanced a glance over to Kendall to find his friend hunched over, white knuckles grasping the toilet, his face screwed up into a flush-colored wince with throw up smeared on his chin. He looked absolutely pitiful, to say the least.

"Oh Kendall," James breathed, wishing he was Logan right about now so he could know what to do.

"I'm okay," Kendall whispered shakily, pushing himself away from the toilet. James grimaced and quickly flushed the mess away, so the sight and smell wouldn't cause him to get sick again.

"You don't look okay buddy," James said softly. He took a bit of toilet paper and wiped Kendall's mouth, smiling encouragingly when Kendall nodded his thanks.

"This is horrible," Kendall pouted, drawing his legs to his chest and burying his little blonde head in his knees. James' heart sank upon seeing his best friend so ill. He knew how much throwing up sucked- it was absolutely the worst thing ever. He could only imagine how miserable Kendall must be feeling.

"It'll be over soon," James soothed, trying to remain upbeat despite the fact he was in a tiny, vomit-reeking room with a very sick boy, and was worried out of his mind. "Let's just get you to bed, okay?"

Kendall shook his head. "No, I feel gross. Wanna shower," he mumbled, almost incoherently. Throwing up really wore him out, and his fever was on the rise. He yearned to be under the steady, pulsing stream of water in his shower, washing away the yucky, creepy-crawly feeling on his clammy skin.

James was hesitant to leave Kendall in the state he was in. He had already passed out once. "I don't think that's a good idea, Kendall. You're really sick. I think you just need to lay down for a bit."

Kendall groaned, lifting a shaky hand to wipe away the sweat that gathered on his brow. "Please, James? I feel gross."

"Okay, just leave the door unlocked. I'll be in your room."

Kendall nodded his reply and stood up, with James' assistance, on wobbly knees. James started the shower, making sure it was the perfect temperature, while Kendall stripped of his shirt and jeans. James patted his bare shoulder blade and exited the bathroom to give his friend some privacy.

Once James was gone, Kendall finished stripping the rest of the way, flinging his gray boxers carelessly across the room. He knew taking a shower in this state was kind of dangerous, but right now it was the only thing that could make him feel better.

Once inside the bathtub, Kendall let his muscles relax against the pounding spray of hot water, while bouts of steam clear up his congested chest. The shower was absolutely heavenly, but only for a few minutes. Dizziness began to swarm in his throbbing head and the rush of water sounded too loud. It was only making his headache worse, and Kendall didn't know much longer his legs could hold him.

As the room spun around him, Kendall reached out for a towel, holding onto the shower curtain with his free arm for support. He didn't have time to register what was happened next. All he knew was that the white porcelain of the bathtub somehow rushed up to meet him, and jolts of pain was shooting up his knee, radiating all the way into his thigh. It took Kendall a moment to realize he fell in the tub. His vertigo was so intense that he could hardly tell if he was standing up or lying down. Small whimpers of pain escaped his chap lips as he curled up in the shower, too weak to call for help or even cry. The water didn't even feel good anymore. His body let out involuntary, violent shivers despite the warm spray and thick steam. All Kendall could do was wait for James to find him, however dignity-shattering that may be.

**A/N Oh no, how long does Kendall have to wait, cold and naked (good image for some of you out there, no?) for someone to save him? Poor thing. I have to go to work now (booooo) but I'll update asap! Thanks for reading, and if you want to be one of my favorite people ever, all you have to do is review and you will gain that title. I love you all!**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N Yay thanks for all of the reviews! You guys rock my socks! Hugs!**

James spent several minutes pacing across Kendall's bedroom, waiting for the blonde to emerge from the bathroom so he could baby him to his heart's content. It wasn't often that James got to take care of Kendall and give him the attention he deserved. James was a protective person by nature. He loved to care for the important people in his life, and despite his muscular frame and sometimes conceited personality, he was actually very gentle and tender. To James, his friends deserved the very best, and the thought of any of them sick made him feel sick, too.

But, when it came to Kendall, who always stubbornly insisted that he be the one to take care of their little family, James hardly ever got to go into "daddy" mode. For some reason, the blonde had no problem handing out love and attention, but when it came his way, he tended to push it away, as if it made him feel uncomfortable. It was something James would never understand, and it really bothered him, too. Didn't Kendall know that he, Carlos and Logan loved him, just as much as_ he_ loved _them?_

As James paced, a loud thump coming from the direction of the bathroom interrupted his thoughts. He froze in place and listened closely for any other noises, but it was silent, save for the faint rushing sound of water. An unsettling feeling grew in the pit of James' belly. Something was wrong. He ran out of the bedroom and down the hall to the bathroom. He pounded loudly on the door, waiting anxiously for a reply that never came.

"Kendall, are you okay in there? Why aren't you answering me buddy? I'm coming in, okay?"

This time, James didn't wait for Kendall to answer. He pushed the door open to find his sick friend curled up in the bathtub, shivering violently. His fever-glazed eyes were drawn closed to half slits, eyelashes fluttering and cheeks flushed red.

The first thing James did was grab a large towel to cover up Kendall's pale, trembling frame with, than turned off the now luke-warm shower water. In a somewhat panic mode, he wrapped an arm behind Kendall's wet back and set him into a sitting position and wrapped the towel around the shivering boy.

"Kendall! Oh man, you're freezing, aren't you? Hey, can you hear me, bud? Are you alright?" James asked, keeping his voice low and soothing as to keep Kendall calm. He ran his fingers through Kendall's hair, removing his wet bangs from his face. Kendall just moaned, disorientated. James placed his palm on his forehead to find his skin burning up with a raging fever. "Jeez, Kendall you're really burning up bro. Okay, come on, let's get you in bed. I'm gonna take care of you, bro. It's okay, it's okay…" James continued to murmur encouragement as he lifted Kendall out of the tub and quickly carried him to his own bedroom instead of Kendall's. He wanted to be able to keep an eye on Kendall all night, even if it meant sleeping in the same bed as him.

James gently placed Kendall on his bed and rummaged through his drawers for a shirt and pajama pants for him to wear.

"This is gonna be awkward, buddy. Let's hope you don't remember it," James muttered. He stripped Kendall of his towel-the blonde hardly even noticed- and dressed him in plaid pajama pants and a hoodie. The clothes were a bit too big for Kendall's lanky body, but he looked comfy and warm. At least his shivers calmed down some.

"J-James?" Kendall groaned, watching his friend fret about him, a look of pure concern etched on his tanned features.

"Yeah, buddy?" James answered as he tucked Kendall in with several blankets.

Kendall coughed. He felt so weak and miserable. He couldn't remember a time he was ever this sick before. "I don't feel good," he admitted. His head was swarming and his body felt so hot, even though chills constantly ran up his spine and through his arms.

"I know you don't, buddy. You have a really high fever so that's why you're feeling so woozy and weird, but I'm gonna fix it, alright?"

Kendall just nodded. He wanted to fall asleep more than anything, but honestly he was a little bit scared to.

"I'm going to get some medicine and drinks for you, okay? I'll just be in the kitchen and I'll be right back. You stay here and rest."

Kendall simply nodded again, wincing when the movement hurt his stiff neck. He couldn't get up even if he wanted to.

"You okay?" James asked, noticing Kendall's pasty features scrunch up and small whimper escape his lips. "Did something just hurt?"

"No, m'okay," Kendall whispered, settling into his pillow. James frowned at him.

"You looked like you were hurting. Tell me what's wrong."

"M'neck hurts," Kendall slurred. He rubbed the back of his neck with a shaky hand. He was so sore and achy.

"I'll get something for your body aches, too. Hold on, bud."

James ran his fingers through Kendall's hair again, and he leaned into the gentle touch, craving comfort. The brunet hurried out of the room for supplies. Kendall tried to stay awake, even though his mind was foggyand as clogged up as his sinuses and chest. He wanted to wait for James to come back. He wouldn't admit it, but he wanted James by his side at all times.

As Kendall waited, he could hear a strange, deep sound coming from the kitchen. With all the strength he could muster, the sick boy hoisted himself up by both elbows and listened carefully. After a few seconds, it became clear to him that the sounds were coughs. It was a different cough than Kendall had, more dry and breathy, but it sounded just as painful and continued on for a long time. A feeling of dread formed in Kendall's stomach, along with his nausea. The coughs obviously belong to James, meaning he was coming down with something, too.

"Kendall, what are you doing sitting up?" James scolded as soon as he rounded the corner into his room, a tray of supplies in his hands. He set the tray down and pushed Kendall back into bed. "You need to lie down!"

Kendall was too weak to resist. He fell back against his pillow, glaring at James the whole time. He didn't look very threatening though, with those sick green eyes, pouty lips, and flushed cheeks.

"Why are you looking at me like that?" James asked, testing Kendall's temperature with his hand once more.

"You look pale," Kendall accused.

"That's just your fever talking," James said, covering up his momentary confused yet guilty look up with a sympathetic pout. He knew right away that Kendall had heard his coughing fit in the kitchen, but it's not like he was feeling that awful at the moment. It was just a cough. Kendall was the truly sick one.

"You sound sick," Kendall said. James couldn't believe his ears. Was Kendall really going to do this to him when he had such a high fever? He could barely talk or even function at all, yet here he was worrying about a simple cough.

"Kendall, you really need to worry about yourself right now, okay?" James said, trying to keep his voice sweet and light. He was a little frustrated. Every time Kendall would get sick, he liked to put everyone else on the spot and fret about them instead of his own health. It was so nerve wracking. James wasn't going to allow Kendall to do that this time, though.

Kendall shut his mouth. He didn't have the strength to argue right now. He would have to call James out on being sick later.

"Open up, I need to take your temperature," James instructed, holding up a thermometer. Kendall parted his lips just a tiny bit, and James stuck the device under his tongue, holding it in place until it beeped.

"Your fever is one hundred and two, Kendall. That's pretty high, I think. Is that high?" James wondered. He wasn't for sure. Kendall nodded.

"Yeah, but I'll be fine," Kendall croaked. James rolled his eyes.

"I'm sure you will be buddy, but right now, you're not fine. Here, take some medicine and drink some water, okay?" James handed Kendall a fever reducer and pain pill and a water bottle and watched him take his medicine.

"There, now get some sleep. You'll feel better when you wake up, I promise."

Kendall couldn't fight the way his eyes seemed to close automatically, and he felt even more relaxed when James started rubbing his back ever so gently. He began to slowly drift off to sleep, though he felt vaguely like he was forgetting something, but he had no idea what it was.

James lied down next to Kendall, feeling tired himself even though it was only late afternoon. He smirked when Kendall curled up against his side, whining for more backrubs.

"Go to sleep, Kendall," James whispered, continuing his backrub. As soon as Kendall felt James' soothing fingertips against his achy back once more, he fell into a feverish sleep.

**A/N Thanks for reading! Next chapter up soon **** Also, I loved all of your requests for my second installment of Sweet Dreams and Angsty Things! I'm so excited! I'll start working on that asap, I think I already know which subject I am going to write! ;) Reviews are blessings!**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N This is short and crappy but it's leading up to some good sicky action and angst (lol this is what I do with my life omg) and I'm really excited. And thanks for all of the reviews and such come here let me hug you guys.**

The momentarily peaceful apartment was interrupted by somebody slamming the front door and clunking through 2J, as if that person was an unusually hyper, skipping teenaged boy. James, who had just been dozing off, sat rigid, watching Kendall for any change in his serene, sleeping features. The sick boy had only been sleeping for around 30 minutes, and James did not want his cranky friend to be awake yet before he could get proper rest. Not just that, James was feeling exhausted and kind of loathed having to fight with an extra-stubborn and grumpy Kendall again.

"Hey! Is anybody home?" Carlos shouted from the living room. James rolled his eyes in frustration. Kendall started to stir, but he settled back down and went back to snoring. James was practically holding his breath to keep from disturbing Kendall. Maybe if he didn't answer Carlos, the little chipper Latino would go away.

"Guys! I'm hungry!" Carlos whined, and the dull thumps of his feet running down the hall sounded through the walls. Just as James feared, Carlos threw open Kendall's door so it hit the wall with a bang, and he barged in excitedly.

"Guys, what are you doing? It's only 6 0' clock! Why are you sleeping? Let's go get some dinner. Where were you both today?" Carlos was an endless burst of questions and naïve curiosity, bouncing on the balls of his feet as he awaited an answer.

"Carlos, will you be quiet! I just got Kendall to sleep," James hissed through his teeth. But it was too late, Kendall groaned and woke up with a wet sounding cough, his dazed eyes scanning the room tiredly.

"James?" He asked in a groggy, sore voice.

"I'm right here buddy," James said, scooting towards his disorientated friend and slinging an arm around his feverish body. Carlos watched, confused, as Kendall was wracked with coughs.

"Is he okay?" Carlos asked softly, concern evident in his wide chocolate eyes, finally realizing that there was a disconcerting reason for his friends to be in bed so early.

"He's really sick right now, but he should be fine if he gets enough rest," James said. Kendall felt even hotter now than he had before he went to sleep. James was getting pretty worried to be honest.

"Kendall? Is that why you guys weren't at the studio?" Carlos asked, squeezing Kendall's shoulder sweetly.

Kendall gave a small nod. His neck was so sore it hurt to move at all.

"What's wrong? Are you alright?" Carlos asked. He wanted to know what was wrong with Kendall. He hated when any of his friends were sick, and he wasn't familiar with seeing Kendall so ill. The blonde was almost unrecognizable. He looked so tired and sick.

"I'll be okay, Carlos. It's just a little cold," Kendall croaked. Suddenly, he remembered why he felt like he was forgetting something earlier. He had promised Carlos they would all go out for pizza after they finished at the studio. Carlos was probably starving, as he always was after getting off work. Kendall slowly sat up, feeling strangely disconnected, like he was dizzy and woozy and exhausted all at the same time.

"Kendall, what are you doing? Lie down," James said, but Kendall chose to ignore him. He checked his pockets for his wallet, but he was somehow in a pair of pajama pants that weren't even his.

"Where're my jeans?" Kendall mumbled. His mind was in a fog. He couldn't remember ever changing.

"I put you in a pair of my sleep pants after you practically passed out in the shower, now will you please lay back down? What on earth are you_ doing_?" James watched flabbergasted as Kendall removed the blankets to look at his pants. He pushed Kendall back down and tried to cover his shivering form back up with blankets, but Kendall just sat back up again.

"The shower? I don't even remember getting dressed," Kendall said, mentally searching for any memories of even taking a shower. He only just now realized that he wasn't even in his own bedroom.

"That's 'cause you didn't," James said, rolling his eyes.

"I didn't…? But… How did I… That means you-you saw my-"

James put up a hand to stop Kendall from going any further. "Nothing I haven't seen before dude. But you owe me."

Kendall wrinkled his nose, suddenly feeling a little humiliated and uncomfortable. He could feel his cheeks heating up at the thought of having to rely on somebody else to dress him. He didn't hate anything more than being sick. He decided he had enough of the poor, helpless, sick boy act. He was bigger than that, stronger. He could take care of himself. After all, he had been taking care of himself plus his family for countless years. He could handle a little bit of illness… Couldn't he?

"Kendall, are you okay?" Carlos asked timidly. "You don't look so good."

"I'm fine, I swear. I'm actually feeling much better, Carlitos."

"You are?" Carlos asked cheerfully, his worried frown washing away to an excited smile.

"_You are_?" James mimicked Carlos in a less amused, skeptical tone, staring his friend down. He didn't look much better. Kendall hardly glanced James' way.

"Carlos, I have some money on my dresser. Grab some and get some pizza on me," Kendall offered.

"Really?" Carlos gave a jump of victory, happy now that he thought his friend was getting better and that he was getting the pizza he had been craving all day. "James, you wanna come too?"

"I can't, I have to take care of Kendall," James said, ignoring the way his tummy grumbled for dinner. "I'll find something here to eat."

"You don't have to stay with me, James," Kendall said, rolling his eyes. "I'm a big boy. I think I'll survive a couple of hours by myself."

"I can't leave you while you're sick, bro," James said.

"All I'm going to be doing is sleeping anyway. I'll be fine," Kendall argued, already cuddling back into James' bed. He was exhausted and just wanted to be left alone. He didn't want to be taken care of, or pampered or bothered or any such thing. He just wanted to _sleep_, and he wanted his friends to be able to go out and have some fun while he did so. It wasn't fair that James would lock himself away in the apartment just 'cause Kendall was sick.

"I don't think so," James said, insisting on arguing. Kendall groaned. His head was pounding and he felt ready to snap at any moment. "You need me, bro, I-"

"I don't need you, James," Kendall growled, sounding a little bit more vicious than he actually meant to. "Just leave me alone, guys!"

If Kendall had his eyes open, he would have seen the look of hurt and surprise on James' face. It was silent for a moment, before Kendall felt James' fluffy blankets tuck in around his shoulders.

"Ok. Call me if you need anything," James finally said in a quiet, hesitant voice. Kendall could tell, even in his feverish half sleep, that he hurt his friend's feelings, but he was too tired and sick to apologize. James clicked off his bedside lamp and quietly left with Carlos.

**A/N For the amount of time I worked on this chapter, it sucked, lol. But oh well, a sick Kendall is a sexy Kendall in my book, whether he was poorly written or not… lol. Next chap has more action in it! Also, I'm working on the next chapter of Silence, so keep an eye out for that someday soon! So… Review my piece of crap? Lol it will make me as happy as a ghost on Halloween.**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N All you lovely readers and reviewers gets a cuddle from me! Thank you! Sorry this took a lil while!**

Kendall was regretting his decision to force his friends out of the apartment. Only minutes after they left, as he pouted about being sick and tried to fall back to sleep, the stomachache started. First, it was just a little queasy feeling, leaving a bad taste at the back of Kendall's throat. It was uncomfortable, but he ignored it, figuring it was nothing more than an upset stomach from all the medicine and not eating.

But then, with a sickening twist, the queasy feeling transformed into a dull and gut wrenching ache. His entire abdomen was in agony. At some point, amidst the fever and pain, he had called out for James before remembering that he was alone, and it was his fault. He had been stupid enough to run his friends out of the house, and now he had to suffer for it.

Kendall whimpered as his stomach cramped, blinking his eyes opened briefly to look at the clock beside James' bed. It had only been 45 minutes since they left, though it felt like hours. And Carlos liked to stay at his favorite pizza place all night if he could, playing the video games and eating, so Kendall didn't expect them back for at least another 2 or 3 hours. He'd have to deal with his illness alone… Which was what he asked for anyway, right? Right now, he'd give anything for his friends to be there with him. He needed help, whether he liked it or not, but it was too late now. He'd die before Carlos and James arrived home.

Well, maybe he was being a little over dramatic. But that's exactly what he felt like. If his body didn't burst into flames first from being so overheated, maybe he'd just throw up to death.

Kendall squeezed his eyes shut at the thought. He didn't want to die. All he wanted was a little space, so his over-sensitive ego wouldn't be bruised. He never thought he'd end up _this_ sick. Maybe it would be a good idea to call somebody. Admit he was wrong and ask James and Carlos to come back home. But he didn't want to ruin their night over a stupid stomachache, one that would most likely go away soon. Then he'd just feel stupid for making them rush home, when he was perfectly fine. He was Kendall Knight, he could handle a stomachache, and if he admitted weakness now, James would literally smother him and maybe even call his mom and Logan, who would come back home immediately and baby him even more than James. And if that were to happen, he could kiss his dignity goodbye. So, Kendall ignored the phone sitting on the desk in James' room and squeezed his eyes shut, putting up with the pain on his own.

James sighed as overly cheery music pounded through his skull and bright flashing lights from the arcade blared in his eyes. So far, the over-all pizza trip had been nothing but rotten for him. After a few bites of pizza, his stomach had started to hurt a little bit. He was tired, annoyed, and worried out of his mind over his sick friend at home.

Carlos, however, was in deep concentration on a pretend motorcycle, steering his animated vehicle through treacherous terrain all while eating his 8th slice of pizza. He was having the time of his life.

James just wanted to go home.

"Hey, Carlos! C-Carlitos!" James yelled from across the room, but his voice could not be heard over the obnoxious tunes playing above him. James called again, louder this time, but he broke into a short coughing fit. Finally, James just left some money on the table for the pizza and retrieved Carlos from his video game.

"Carlos come on, let's go home," James said, coughing into his jacket sleeve.

"Awe but James! I've hardly even played one game!" Carlos argued before taking another huge bite of pizza, his eyes never leaving the screen. James huffed and pulled his small friend off of the motorcycle by his waist and set him on his feet.

"Hey! James, wh-"

"We're going now," James said simply. He turned on his heel and headed for the door. He wasn't in the mood to explain anything, since his throat was starting to get sore. Carlos pouted and followed behind him.

James was silent the whole ride home, making Carlos wonder if everything was okay. James certainly didn't look okay. But Carlos was afraid to ask, because James had that slightly mean, agitated look in his eyes he sometimes got when he wasn't feeling well. Mostly, James was a big cuddly bear when he was sick, but if something was bothering him while he was under the weather, he tended to get pretty snippy at people.

"I'm just going to go hang at the pool," Carlos said when James pulled into the parking lot. The brunet nodded and lugged his heavy body out of the car, watching Carlos run off to see his friends at the pool. He slowly made his way up to his room and was about to collapse on the couch when he heard loud retching noises coming from the bathroom.

James froze in mid-sit, praying the sound was just his imagination. But then, he heard the retching grow louder, followed by a heart breaking whimper.

"Kendall!" James exclaimed, practically tumbling off of the couch and tripping over his feet to get to the blonde. He found Kendall in the hallway, sprawled out on the floor, whiter than snow with beads of sweat trailing down his forehead, mixing with the fat, salty tears streaked along his cheeks. Kendall looked up at James with dull, pleading green eyes.

"I-I couldn't make it to the bathroom," Kendall croaked so weakly that James could hardly hear him. "I-I f-fell," Kendall finished with a small sob. His skinny body lurched violently and he was throwing up again on the carpet, a pitiful sight. James sank to his knees and stroked Kendall's damp hair away from his face.

"Ssh, it's okay… Oh, buddy you're really sick," James whispered soothingly, a knot of guilt forming in his stomach. He had left poor Kendall here, this violently ill, to fend for himself. James felt like the worst human being on the planet.

"It hurts," Kendall whimpered when he was finally through vomiting. He fell into James' arms, taking the brunet by surprise that he would so openly search for comfort like this, something completely out of character for Kendall.

"Ssh, ssh, I know. I'll make it better," James soothed, though he really had no idea what to do for the sick boy. But Kendall seemed to be content in his arms for the moment, so James rested his chin on Kendall's warm head and held him there, rubbing his back gently to calm him down. "Do you feel well enough to stand up and go back to bed?"

Kendall nodded sleepily. With James' assistance, he shakily got to his feet and limped to bed. James pulled back his covers and laid Kendall down.

"Medicine, you need medicine, you're burning up," James muttered, mostly to himself. Kendall watched, dazed, as James ran to the bathroom in search of medicine and came back with pills and a water bottle. James pressed the pills on Kendall's tongue and tilted the water bottle back so Kendall could swallow his medicine.

"There we go, you should be better in no time, bud," James said with forced enthusiasm. "Go on to sleep now."

Despite his eyelids drooping down, desperate for sleep, Kendall shook his head. James gave him a soft but stern look. "This is no time for your defiance, Kendall. You let this get way out of hand. You're going to sleep."

"I wanted to say sorry," Kendall rasped out, blinking his fever-glazed eyes. James raised an eyebrow and sat on the edge of the bed, figuring he would not be getting the stubborn one to sleep anytime soon. "I was mean today. I feel bad about it. As soon as you left, I felt 10 times worse. I was wrong. I d_o _need you."

James smiled and ran his fingers through Kendall's hair. "I know you didn't mean it like that, Kendall. I just don't understand. I'm your best friend. Why are you so afraid of letting me care for you?"

"I don't know," Kendall said softly, burying his head in his pillow and looking up at his best friend, James Diamond, who was always there for him no matter how sick or how angry or how bull headed he could be. It made no sense to push him away like he always did. It wasn't fair. "It's not that I'm afraid of letting you take care of me, it's just that I can't accept the fact that I can't a_lways_ be the strong one. It bothers me that sometimes you have to take over my shoes. I'm supposed to be the big brother. You and Logan and Carlos and Katie always come first, even when I'm sick." Kendall paused to cough into his arm, wincing at the pain in his chest and cough.

"Hey, it doesn't even matter, ssh," James hushed, clicking off the lamp and settling down into bed next to Kendall. The blonde scooted into his arms and laid his head on his broad chest. "You're the closest thing I have ever known to a superhero. Superheroes get sick sometimes, and I don't mind that. It doesn't change my views on how much I love you or how awesome I think you are. You're still that ridiculously amazing, strong, big brother that you've always been. I like taking care of you, I w_ant _to take care of you. When you let me, it makes me kind of feel important, too. I like that, I like to be needed just as much as you do. So maybe, for now, we can just both accept that we need each other? Because I'm not feeling so good myself and I just want to cuddle up and sleep."

"Superheroes or not, we're both really sick right now," Kendall said with a cough. "Which means one thing we have to do."

"What's that?" James asked, sneezing quite ferociously several times in a row, resulting in miserable sinus pressure and a light-headed feeling that didn't go away. "Ugh, I feel horrible."

"We need mom," Kendall said. James let out a cross between a defeated chuckle and snotty-sounding snort, followed by a cough. He reached into his jeans pocket and dialed the familiar number and waited for Mrs. K to answer.

"James? What's up baby?" Mrs. Knight asked over the phone.

"Mama K, can you come home?" James whined, thankful for somebody to come who actually knew how to take care of a sick person. "I don't feel good and neither does Kendall. We're sick."

Immediately, Mrs. Knight went on a tirade, asking them questions like their symptoms and temperatures, to which James answered none of them.

"Mama K, just come quick," James interrupted with a groan and jammed his thumb into the "end call" button. He threw his phone on the floor and rolled over so he was curled up in Kendall's side, ready to sleep off his illness with his best friend until help arrived.

**A/N Yay it's done! See, short but sweet. Gotta get my Kames fix! Reviews would be awesome, even though I know this was nothing special or anything. I'm going to try my hardest to start replying to more reviews, too, sometimes I slack on that because my life is askfgnbefibjhertignht. Anyway, thanks for reading and goodnight! **


End file.
